


Just as He Shaped Her [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Manipulations, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth gets his Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just as He Shaped Her [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just as He Shaped her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513725) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Just%20as%20he%20shaped%20her.mp3) | **Size:** 0.8MB | **Duration:** 0:53min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted along with 'Dance to her Tune', hence the single cover.


End file.
